Getting Off On You
by SadistiKitteh
Summary: "You don't know that I know you watch me every night; and I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light..." Thief-shipping. Yaoi. Explicit Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Getting Off On You  
****Inspiration****: The song I Get Off by Halestorm****  
Summary****: Marik knows Bakura can see him…and for some reason he just doesn't care.**

**I've been getting into YGO and certain pairings, including Thief-shipping. It's my first OTP, really~  
I hope you enjoy this though…even if either character could be OOC, but you can blame LittleKuriboh and the fact I haven't gotten far in the actual anime itself for that! c:**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**

* * *

**

Marik stepped in his bedroom of his apartment, breathing a sigh of relief. It had been a long day for the Egyptian boy, and he was ready to retreat to bed. He pulled back the curtains and looked at the building across from him, then up at the sky. It was slowly getting dark, though it already looked dark since the building across from his window blocked the sun. He turned on the light and stretched, suddenly feeling a pair of eyes behind him. Marik paused and faked more stretching, smirking before reaching his arms back down to pull off his shirt. He knew who was watching. The culprit denied it, but the feeling of being watched never lied.

—In the Adjacent Building—

He couldn't help himself. Fuck, why did he do this every time? Stupid boy teased him, but he couldn't help himself. Almost every night, while his roommate—Ryou— slept or went out, he would sit at his window and watch this boy for hours.

Hours; only after he had denied it to his face when he showed anything but innocence.

The man, Bakura, sat back and watched the boy greedily. He didn't need the binoculars to visualize the Egyptian's sleek figure, his dark skin, his violet eyes glancing at the window and that wide smirk crossing his face knowing someone enjoyed the performance.

Bakura hated the boy for it, yet loved the tease. It never failed to make the white haired man aroused.

—In the Apartment—

Marik tossed the shirt away carelessly and moved closer to the window. He started feeling down his sides with his fingers, emphasizing every nook and cranny formed by his sculpted muscles and old scars. He could just imagine the other man gazing in awe, slipping his hand down his pants to caress his erection. Then he visualized him feeling around his chest and down the boy's midriff, Marik's hand imitating the fantasy and making Marik groan. Oh, if only he could make him do this for real.

The Egyptian then stripped off his pants, a little more quickly than he intended. He slowly bent down and pulled the pant legs from his feet, his eyes half lidded imagining how ragged the man's breathing would become at seeing his back muscles flex and stretch, his buttocks just sticking out in those boxers.

Marik wondered is he should even bother wearing any the next time he met Bakura again, biting his lip. He couldn't take it anymore. Marik slid his hand under his boxer elastic, arching back with a bit-back moan.

—In the Adjacent Building—

Bakura gaped at what he saw, and snatched his binoculars for this rare opportunity. He would have wet dreams for weeks of the Egyptian under him, making the faces and sounds the man could only guess he would make. Bakura bit his lip and gripped his erection, teasing the tip as if re-enacting his fantasy. He wondered how tight the boy would be.

The man shuddered and he rubbed aggressively against his erection, struggling to maintain his eyes on his treat. He wished he could get closer, just to smell the musk of the boy when he sweat and watch it bead down his face while he fucked him like mad. Bakura suppressed a possessive growl and rubbed harder, seeing that Egyptian arch and grip the bed sheets and coming close to his own climax.

Oh, Bakura knew, he would have fun playing with him if he could.

—In the Apartment—

"Ahn, Bakura…" Marik panted, rubbing harder on his erection underneath his boxers. He gripped at his bed sheets, unable to continue feeling himself up without digging his own nails into his flesh. Once Marik climaxed, he arched back in release. He sat there, panting, looking at the other pair of eyes that was watching him with equal exhaustion.

—In the Adjacent Building—

Bakura had just finished himself, casting the binoculars aside. He saw the boy stare directly at him, his violet eyes glazed over with want. Bakura shuddered, and knew then he would have to visit the boy one of these nights.

But not tonight.

After a moment, Bakura forced himself away, wishing more than anything to give the boy across the way an impassioned kiss before both slowly fell asleep bathing in afterglow. But for now, he had to do with falling asleep alone in his bed, dreaming of claiming the Egyptian boy in the apartment across the way for is own.

* * *

**A/N:** Heehee, not bad for a first-timer, no? c;  
I'm dedicating this to my _own_ Bakura...you know who you are, baby. x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: Getting Off On You  
****Inspiration****: The song I Get Off by Halestorm****  
Summary****: Marik knows Bakura can see him…and for some reason he just doesn't care.**

**You guys asked for it, and you got it. XD I also felt that it was too short, but I was trying to make it more like if you read the story while listening to the song, you'd finish the story when the song ended. However, I also wondered if I should get them to meet…**

**But before this starts, I wanna thank one Youtuber that not only got me into the song, but also was an inspiration for this story. Unfortunately, her account was taken down so I can't link you or tell you who it is, since even I don't remember…:'c**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 2 of this story! ;D**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**

* * *

**

Marik awoke the next morning in a daze. He could vaguely remember what happened the night before. Was it all a dream? Or a fantasy? The Egyptian boy glanced at the window to see the curtains still open, his clothes lying around by the window. So it did happen. Marik felt his face pale slightly, before quickly getting up and shutting the curtains before peeking out again. If there was any sign that the man had watched him as he slept, he had probably left already. Marik felt head heart drop. 'Why do I let him watch? In fact, why does he still watch even though I caught him already?'

Marik shook his head and picked up his clothes, deciding to re-dress in them to go out for something to eat. The boy glanced in the mirror to make his hair at least look like he hadn't just got out of bed, and then headed out of his apartment. Just as he went to check his mail, he glanced over to see the man from last night.

Heading straight for him.

Marik swallowed thickly and just watched at the White-haired man approached, looking down at him. The Egyptian couldn't tell what Bakura was thinking, but his eyes almost said everything. "Hello Marik," Bakura greeted. The Egyptian boy shivered; his face flushing. "Wh-What do you want, Bakura?" He asked; feeling more flustered than anything. The whit-haired man just smirked and whispered in Marik's ear. "I saw you last night, Marik."

That gave the boy goosebumps. Marik's eyes widened, his face flushing more with color. "Do you want me as well?" Bakura continued, still whispering huskily. Marik bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. Bakura watched the boy's actions with amusement in his eyes. "Don't lie to me now, Marik."

Marik dared to look up at Bakura, seeing the amused look in his eyes. Bakura grinned wider. "Your apartment, my roommate would interrupt us in mine."

The boy nodded dumbly and led the man to his apartment. He was stunned beyond expression, knowing that the man who watched him undress— and even got off while doing so— was following him into his room. The moment they were in the elevator, making sure there wasn't a sign that the elevator would stop anywhere but his floor, Marik moved to press against Bakura and kissed him passionately. He finally parted, staring up into the man's eyes. "Yes Bakura….I want you…" the boy panted, wondering why he had such a strong urge to kiss the man.

Bakura stared at Marik dumbly for only a moment before growling possessively and pinning the boy to the elevator wall. He then kissed him ravenously and they continued making out until the elevator stopped with a small jerk. When the elevator doors opened, Bakura gently, yet forcefully, pushed the boy out of the elevator. "Where's your place?" the man asked huskily. Marik looked up at him to see the pure lust glazing over his eyes and, without another word, walked briskly to his apartment. Once at the door, he waited for Bakura to approach than pulled the man down for another kiss. Bakura pulled away with a growl. "Open the door, first." He hissed, eyeing either side of the hall.

Marik nodded and quickly opened the door. The Egyptian barely had enough time to put down his keys when he heard his door slam and felt himself pinned against the couch, Bakura forcing his lips against Marik's. The boy moaned, letting the man enter his mouth with his tongue to taste the boy's mouth. Bakura parted the kiss, mumbling what sounded like 'You taste sweet,' before leaning down to kiss the boy more.

After a while, Bakura parted this kiss again and tugged at Marik's pants. "You want to move to your room or just do it here." Bakura breathed, savoring the feeling of the boy underneath him.

"Mmn, my room…" Marik moaned, letting the white-haired man pick him up and rush into the bedroom, quickly continuing the task of removing the boy's pants. Marik quickly stripped his shirt off, revealing his well built body. Bakura growled again, licking the boy's midriff as he removed his own pants. The boy groaned and squirmed, feeling his erection started to rub against Bakura. The man looked at the erection and grinned, taking it in his mouth and slowly drawing back while letting his teeth gaze over the shaft. Marik gasped and arched back, biting his lip. "Ngh, Bakura…"

Bakura shivered, hearing his name from the boy for the first time. Bakura quickly stripped off his remaining clothes and climbed over Marik. He felt his own erection rub against the Egyptian's, causing the boy to moan more. "B-Bakura...just…please…" Marik panted, unable to take this much teasing. Bakura slid himself roughly into the boy, feeling himself get harder hearing the boy groan. He rocked against him gently, waiting for Marik to moan out his name again. Bakura grunted, leaning down beside the boy's ear. "Say my name, Marik. Scream it." Bakura growled, huskily panting into Marik's ear.

"Ungh, B-Bakura!" Marik squeaked as Bakura thrusted faster. Marik clutched the blankets and bucked against Bakura, moaning his name. Bakura groaned, feeling his body give into the coming climax.

"B-Bakura, I'm…" Marik groaned and released himself on his stomach and Bakura's. Bakura thrusted faster until he released into Marik as well, then captured Marik in a passionate kiss. Marik relished the kiss, for it wasn't as rough as before. It felt almost sweet and Marik found himself wanting more. When Bakura parted the kiss, Marik pulled Bakura in for another kiss. They parted again and Bakura pulled out of Marik, lying beside the boy. They both laid in their afterglow for a while, until Marik turned to look at Bakura. "I've been waiting for you to finally fuck me." He panted, smirking.

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle, and kissed the boy again. "Keep letting me watch you, and I just might come back." The man replied.

* * *

**A/N:** How's that, huh? ;D And longer too!


End file.
